Conventional automobiles include ductwork that extends through various portions of the vehicle, including within a dashboard and behind an instrument panel of the vehicle. Also within the dashboard are numerous components that are positioned alongside the various ductwork of the vehicle HVAC system. Such components can include an automotive heads up display (AHUD), various instrument modules, steering systems, and other similar systems that are at least partially positioned within the dashboard of the vehicle.